countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
First French Empire
The First French Empire was the empire of Napoleon Bonaparte of France and the dominant power in much of continental Europe at the beginning of the 19th century. Although France had already established an overseas colonial empire beginning in the 17th century, the French state had remained a kingdom under the Bourbons and a republic after the Revolution. Historians refer to Napoleon's regime as the First Empire to distinguish it from the restorationist Second French Empire (1852–1870) ruled by his nephew as Napoleon III. Description Appearance The First French Empire often shown wearing a simplified version of Napoleon's soldiers: a black bicorn hat with a blue jacket with golden epaulettes, golden sleeves, a small golden chain with a white short trouser, and black boots. The First French Empire is depicted as both a man and a woman but, like the past versions of Spain, their leaning gender is female. This is probably due to the fact that the symbol of "Freedom" is represented as a woman. Personality Like the Roman Empire, the First French Empire stands out for a change in personality over time. From being most of the time haughty, who doesn't stand most of the time any joke about him while he love making fun of the others, to be a much more understanding person with others, moved by the expansion of the economic liberalism, industrial revolution, education, arts, and laws throughout Europe. This same personality is usually applied to other European powers of the time, such as the Spanish Empire, the Russian Empire, Prussia, the Portuguese Empire or the Swedish Empire. History End of the first Republic and beginning of the Empire On 18 May 1804, Napoleon was granted the title Emperor of the French by the French Sénat and was crowned on 2 December 1804, signifying the end of the French Consulate and of the French First Republic. The French Empire achieved military supremacy in mainland Europe through notable victories in the War of the Third Coalition against Austria, Prussia, Russia, and allied nations, notably at the Battle of Austerlitz in 1805. French dominance was reaffirmed during the War of the Fourth Coalition, at the Battle of Jena–Auerstedt in 1806 and the Battle of Friedland in 1807. He was defeated during the 1815 battle of Waterloo. A series of wars, known collectively as the Napoleonic Wars, extended French influence to much of Western Europe and into Poland. At its height in 1812, the French Empire had 130 departments, ruled over 70 million subjects, maintained an extensive military presence in Germany, Italy, Spain, and the Duchy of Warsaw, and counted Prussia and Austria as nominal allies. Early French victories exported many ideological features of the French Revolution throughout Europe: the introduction of the Napoleonic Code throughout the continent increased legal equality, established jury systems and legalised divorce, and seigneurial dues and seigneurial justice were abolished, as were aristocratic privileges in all places except Poland. France's defeat in 1814 (and then again in 1815), marked the end of the Empire. Relationships Friends * Chinese Empire * Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth Neutral * Austria-Hungary * Kingdom of Denmark and Norway * Kingdom of Italy * Ottoman Empire * Portuguese Empire * Spanish Empire * Swedish Empire * Tokugawa Shogunate * United States Enemies * British Empire * Dutch Empire * Prussia * Russian Empire Past Versions * First French Republic Future Versions * Second French Republic Trivia * The First French Empire and the Portuguese Empire or the Spanish Empire usually pair up as a romantic love-hate relationship even though this countries are classified as family. While both France, Portugal and Spain fought each other for world supremacy, this countries often use their history to find Franco-Spanish-Portuguese ties. In fact, France, Portugal and Spain boast of having one of the most epic stories in Europe and constantly share their stories with each other. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_French_Empire * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Premier_Empire Category:Characters Category:Europe Category:The Americas Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Former Countries Category:Everything Category:Latin countries Category:Francophones Category:Empires Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Western Europe Category:Southern Europe